Currently the best method for a wheelchair user to enter an accessible entry is to approach and push a handicap-labeled button, which causes a powered door to open. However, there are various shortcomings pertaining to this conventional system. For example, some users may have conditions that affect their entire body, such as muscular dystrophy or cerebral palsy, and these users may not possess the physical strength or ability to push the buttons. Further, handicap-labeled buttons are often positioned in awkward or out-of-the-way locations, thus making it difficult for certain users to use the entry. Such a situation may be especially problematic for schools (primary, intermediate, advanced), libraries, hospitals, malls, businesses, etc.
The shortcomings of conventional entryways are not just affecting users with disabilities. For example, stroller users, users carrying or pushing large loads (e.g., caterers, janitors, etc.), and/or elderly users have many significant unmet needs regarding the conventional, button-activated door opening systems. Further, such doors may open too slowly and/or may close too quickly. Still further, many conventional door systems fall into disrepair, thus leaving the respective entry inaccessible and thus potentially exposing the owner of the property liability under various safety and accessibility standards, For example, failure to maintain an operable entry may go against standards of the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) or the Builders Hardware Manufacturers Association (BHMA), among others. Further, an entryway in disrepair may lead to liability under the American with Disabilities Act (ADA) for failure to comply with relevant ADA standards.